Items
Important Items Keycards Gas Mask The gas mask is used to circumvent the effects of the cleansing smoke used in the lock-rooms or the gas-catwalks. The gas will normally cause the player to cough, and make him blink faster, but using the gasmask the player will not do either of these symptoms, but will see the mask around his vision. Useful Items First Aid Kit First aid kits are used to stop bleeding, and recover health from gunshots and various other wounds. Upon using it in the inventory, the player will crouch and start patching himself up. Since it takes a few moments until the player finishes patching himself, it's not recommended to use it while being shot or near a hostile SCP. Depending on how bad the injury is, it can either stop bloodless entirely or slow it down. Even with a first aid kit, you will most likely not survive several gunshots. Small First Aid Kit The small first aid kit is made by placing the normal kit into SCP-914 on Fine. It should be noted that the small first aid kit is more effective against wounds and heals faster, compared to the normal first aid kit. Ballistic Vest The ballistic vest is an item that gives protection from bullets. However, it does not protect the player from being hit in areas such as the leg and head. This protection allows the player a chance to escape from the MTF, but given that they usually rapid fire, it's unlikely. Once you put on the vest, your turning speed becomes slower. If the vest gets hit, your stamina will begin to drop. S-Nav Hazmat Suit The hazmat suit is used for protection from SCP-008 when you enter its chamber. Radio Batteries Batteries can be found throughout the facility, sparse in supply. Batteries can be used for powering S-NAVs and radios. Strange Battery You obtain this version of the battery by putting in SCP-914 on the setting "Fine" or "Very Fine". However, the player cannot use it, as when trying to touch it will shock you and ultimately kill you. ReVision Eyedrops ReVision Eyedrops slows down the blink bar for a short period of time. It is recommended to use this when encountering SCP-173. Eyedrops The eyedrops are obtains by putting the revision eyedrops through SCP-914 on fine or very fine. Once it's used, the the player will stop blinking completely. However, over time your vision will become blurry until you become completely blind for a short period of time, which can be deadly when near SCP-173. Documents Item SCPs *SCP-500 *SCP-714 *SCP-1025 Other Joint/Smelly Joint These items are received by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 on fine or very fine. Upon using either one of them, a message will appear saying "Uh where... what was i doing again... man i need to take a nap...", followed by death. Strange Bottle The strange bottle is an item that can be received by putting the med-kit in SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting. Using the bottle has different effects, which include: *Being teleported to the Pocket Dimension. *Curing all injuries and ailments. *Heavy bleeding. *And nausea, blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. It should be noted that the nausea cannot be cured using SCP-500, but rather smoking SCP-420-J. Also, even if SCP-106 is contained, the player will still be teleported to the Pocket Dimension but SCP-106 will not appear in it. Category:Survival